The caffeinated incident
by Zadkriel
Summary: America thinks he has the perfect prank to mess with a certain Brit but will his plan backfire


Hey I just wanted to put out a thank you to reading power who has reviewed every story i have posted. Now onto the show.

England twitched again, and again and again. Alfred had to fight the urge to laugh as he watched Arthur squirm in his seat. That morning he had thought of the perfect prank. He switched the british nations decaf tea with caffeinated and was now watching the hilarious result. England was now messing with his blonde hair making it even messier than usual. Alfred had to laugh at that.

"America, America," Germany's voice broke through the pranksters thoughts. "Its your turn to present."

Alfred stood up gathering his papers. He walked to the front of the meeting room and put a scribbled diagram on the board as well as a poster on how a giant robot hero could stop tornadoes in the western part of his country.

"So he'll have a giant net and then all the wind will just go into the net not onto the ground, awesome right?" He grinned out at the room.

"Absurd," Arthur's voice was even jittery, far to high and it trembled as he spoke. Serval nations looked at the normally clam nation as he bounced in his seat.

"England are you alright?" Germany looked wary as if he wasn't sure what the Englishman would do. At the moment he seemed to have the right approach.

"Fine," he snapped "I believe its my turn to present." The Brit practically bounced up to where America was standing.

"Iggy, dude are you okay?" America asked wondering if his harmless prank had gone to far but a little boost wouldn't hurt the nation, would it?

'"i have nothing to say," Arthur yelled and just about ran from his position at the front of the room. he didn't stop at his seat though. he ran right past and sat in a very shocked Americans seat.

'ha, beat you" he yelled and stuck his tongue out. Alfred looked at him in utter surprise. 'what is he four? ran through his mind. he was starting to think there was a little bit more than a caffeine rush at work here.

"Britain are you alright?" Germany asked more than a little annoyed at his meeting being interrupted.

"Fine," he snapped with some of his normal fire but it was ruined by the fact he was bouncing in Americas chair.

"Britain did you have, ahem, caffeine?" Germany continued with the wary note back in his voice.

"No!" Britain really is like a little kid America thought, this could be bad.

"Umm why Germany, whats so bad about caffeine?" America ventured.

"England's allergic, whenever he has it he ends up kind of like this. Why did you give him any?"

"Maybe"

"Alfred! Of course you would."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait for it to wear off of course." Germany sighed. "I guess this means we can skip his presentation. Italy your up next."

The small Italian with a bowl of pasta went up to the front. "My presentation is about the importance of pasta and how it can help the world-ve"

Groans came from several countries while England deemed it necessary to throw a book at the redhead.

"Agh" Italy ran back to the table and hid behind Germany. "England's mean," his muffled voice was barley heard by the countries.

America looked sheepish and gently placed the british nations hands on the table where he could clearly see if he were to do anything else.

"Continue Italy" Germany said and motioned for the Italian to retake his place.

"Okay pasta is very good for your mind because-" he started but was interrupted again by England this time by whining.

"Why do we have to listen to stupid stuff and wear stupid suits?" His voice was high and extremely agitating even if America did kinda agree with him.

"Because its a meeting," be whispered.

"Well its bloody awful." The Brit announced and started to get up.

"Please sit down." America felt the parent of an unruly child, praying he didn't throw a tantrum.

"I will for tea." The nation pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine, Germany I'm gonna make Britain tea. It might shut him up for a while." Germany figured the meeting couldn't get much worse so he nodded to the superpower.

America walked out of the room and began to descend the stairs to the small kitchen he knew was there. The conference places always had a place go make food after a few heated arguments about what everyone was willing to eat. This way they could just make their own snacks.

He turned a corner and walked in. The place was small but it was stocked with almost everything. From noodles to hamburgers and moon cakes and wurst. There had to be some decaf tea.

Opening a door at random be found tomato soup and ketchup, probably Spain's stuff. He tried another pasta and red wine, the Italians. Choosing one that was a little farther away he opened a lower cabinet. Yahtzee, rock hard scones and tea. Carefully he pulled out a bag of earl gray and a kettle. Wandering over to the small sink he filled the kettle partway with water. What was the point in making more than one cup. England couldn't drink a whole kettle anyway. He turned the stove onto low heat and waited for the water to boil.

Why wouldn't he have know about England's allergy. It didn't seem all that important but I would have been nice to know. Had Britain told him and he forgot? No he would remember something like that. So why would the nation never tell him? It was a weakness he realized. Something that sent him out of his reason of course he wouldn't want anyone to know. Well everyone sure knew now America thought with reasonable guilt. After all he had done this to his friend. He would have to say sorry and he knew how.

He just had to wait and make a cup of tea.

Meanwhile at the meeting things weren't going so smoothly. Finland had tried to present but got a loud 'bored' from England every time he tried. The said nation would also not tolerate anyone putting their diagrams and drawings on the board for some unknown reason. In short it was at a standstill, well sort of. You could almost see England's eyes dropping and his posture becoming more relaxed. By the time America was back he was asleep in a chair and the countries were managing to do their presentations albeit very quietly.

America walked into the room and upon seeing the sleeping Brit carefully set down the tea on the table in front of him and started listening to Sweden.

But there happened to be something special about the tea though. When England woke up the words' I'm sorry' were on a sticky note on his now cold tea. It almost made up for the caffeinated incident. But he still had to get the American back somehow. Just after his sugar crash was over he thought as he slipped back into dreams.

The end


End file.
